1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in water heating devices, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved storage water heater, and is that a water heating device which is usually installed in a house or home for the providing of hot water for different uses in the kitchen, bathrooms, for washing machines, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several kinds of home water heaters which are currently known and utilized. One of these water heaters is the so-called "instantaneous water heater" which incorporates a heating coil carrying a flow of water which is to be heated, and at the bottom of which a set of gas burners provides a heat source for heating the flowing water. This type of heater allows for a constant flow of heated water; however, in the event that two or more taps are opened at the same time, there is a dramatic decrease in the water temperature. Consequently, such a water heater is useful only for circuits with a limited or small water flow; for example, for houses or houses possessing no more than a single bathroom. Furthermore, the use of this instantaneous water heater may be critical in water systems operating under a relatively water low pressure, since the appliance or heater itself may cause an undesirable drop in the water pressure.
Another kind of water heater, which is usually referred to as a "storage water heater", comprises a water vessel for accumulating a mass of water, under which vessel there is arranged a gas burner for heating the mass of accumulated water. This device allows for a flow of heated water over a limited period of time, and whereby several taps can be opened at the same time, while maintaining a constant temperature during a specified time, regardless of the water flow rate. This device is useful for lengthy water flow circuits, such as a home water circuit supplying several bathrooms, a kitchen, and so forth. In addition, this water heater does not cause any significant drop in the water pressure reigning in the piping system. However, this known type of storage water heater affords only a relatively low capacity for providing hot water because, on the one hand, the accumulated mass of heated water allows for a flow of water for only a limited period of time, (until the accumulated mass of heated water runs out), whereas, on the other hand, a considerable portion of the mass of heated water must be retained in the vessel, even when a user is not requiring any hot water. Once the mass of accumulated heated water runs out, replenishing the heated mass of water usually takes between about 45 and 80 minutes or even longer, depending upon the volume of water and the incoming replenishment water temperature. Moreover, these types of storage water heaters usually have a lower thermal efficiency than that achieved with instantaneous water heaters. Among various types of water heating devices and systems there may be considered U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,976 to Kuepler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,445 to Gilbert, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,094 to Massey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,295 to DeKermor, and Japanese Pat. Publ. 3-236502(A) to Tanaka. None of those publications; however, are directed to water heaters of the efficient type disclosed herein.